Darkness
by Kari McCartney
Summary: Oscuridad. Eso era lo que le consumía a Yellow, la oscuridad. Pero, en toda oscuridad, siempre hay una luz que nos ayuda a salir de ella. A Yellow sólo le faltaba encontrar esa luz, o esa persona, mejor dicho. [¡Specialshipping para Red20!]


**Lalalala ESPECIALCHIPIIIING (?) x'D ¡Y este es otro one-shot para mi querido sempai Red20!**

**;A; Esa página era hermosa, sempai. Espero que el one-shot te agrade c:**

* * *

**Darkness.**

No tenía caso salir afuera. Si iba afuera, habría gente que la dañaría. No tenía caso ir. Pero sin embargo, allí estaba, afuera de su casa. ¿Por qué hizo eso? Ya sabía lo que iba suceder. Voces en su cabeza, atormentándola.

"_Eres una inútil" "No sirves para nada" _¿Por qué? ¿Por qué la herían de esa manera? Ella no quería ser de esa manera, no era su culpa… ¿Por qué la gente la hería así? Intentaba ser positiva, nunca dejarse caer, sonreírle al mundo… Por más que su sonrisa brillara, su interior se rompía en millones de pedazos, haciéndose polvo. Polvo. Añicos. Se rompían en piezas que no podían volver a ser armadas fácilmente. No, ni fácilmente, imposible.

¿Cuándo fue la última vez que alguien le dijo algo bonito? No recordaba. Recordaba que alguien le dijo _"Bien hecho, ¡eres genial!" _pero ya no recordaba quién le dijo. No recordaba el nombre, la silueta, o cómo era, o su tono de voz. Nada. La oscuridad la consumió totalmente.

¡En serio que no era su culpa! ¡No era su culpa haber quedado sola! ¿Acaso era su culpa perderlo todo y que la gente se burle de ella? No, no lo era. Muchas veces considero el suicidio, pero al final, lo rechazaba, sintiendo que algo adentro de ella aún brillaba en su inmensa oscuridad. Muy, muy en el fondo, continuaba brillando… Pero el problema era… ¿en dónde se hallaba dicha luz? ¿Dónde? No tenía caso, ella buscó mucho y no lo encontró.

¿Qué caso tenía… volver a casa… siendo que era maltratada? Estaba **sola**. No había nadie a su lado para ayudarla, para decirle "No te preocupes, todo estará bien" ¿dónde había quedado eso? ¿Dónde? La última persona que le dijo eso, no volvió con ella. Fijo su mirada en sus pies. Estaban descalzos; sucios y con algunas cicatrices. Comenzó a pensar, aquellas cicatrices se cerraron y dejaron de doler, pero la que tenía su corazón era imposible de cerrar.

Sacudió su cabeza. Debía continuar. Algo en su interior decía que debía lograrlo, debía conseguir volver con aquella persona que le había dicho esas hermosas palabras que hace tiempo no oía; tenía que volver con esa persona, capaz le diría que todo está bien, que nada volvería a salir mal… y le daría un abrazo. Eso siempre pasa, ¿no? Alguien viene, y te da un abrazo. Normalmente es un amigo, pero… ¿ella tenía amigos? ¿dónde fueron sus amigos? ¿en dónde se encontraban?

Tropezó y cayó tirada al inmenso pasto verde del lugar donde se encontraba. Estaba exhausta, necesitaba un descanso…un descanso eterno. Cerró sus ojos, si los cerraba, todo estaba mejor de repente, su mente le dejaba llevar a bonitos recuerdos de la infancia que cree que tuvo, creía que era una imaginación.

"_¡Vamos, Yellow!"_

"_¡Espérenme!"_

"_¡Chica ruidosa, no grites tanto!"_

"_Ay, pero si no puedo correr tan rápido…"_

"_¡Toma la mano de él y listo, correrán igual de rápido!"_

"_¡Esperen, falta Yellow!" _

"_¡Sí, Yellow!"_

"_¡Ya voy, Re…!"_

Y ahí todo desaparecía. Siempre volvía la misma ilusión, le hacía esbozar una sonrisa. ¿Era ese su pasado o era producto de su imaginación para llenar el vacío de su corazón? No lo sabía. Pero sabía que esas personas en serio existían. En algún lugar de su corazón, ellos estaban ahí, y se sabía sus nombres. Pero… el problema era… ¿en qué parte de su corazón se encontraban esas personas?

Tenía que encontrarlas.

Decirles lo mucho que sufrió.

Eran sus amigos, ¿no?

Los amigos se apoyan entre sí.

Les iba a contar todo lo que pasó… Y ellos le sonreirían, con una sonrisa que le traería calma a su corazón… Pero primero debía levantarse.

Se levantó, con millones de voces en su cabeza. _"No lo lograrás" "Eres inútil, ¿cómo lograrás eso?" _Lágrimas empezaron a fluir. No le importaba.

¿Dónde estaba? El aroma donde se encontraba le traía recuerdos. ¿Recuerdos de qué? ¿Recuerdos de algo que nunca existió?

Se detuvo a fijarse en ella misma y en su alrededor. Habían árboles enormes en todos lados, el aire puro le traía una hermosa sensación de paz que hace mucho no sentía.

Se fijó en su apariencia. Su ropa estaba desgarrada, sus piernas estaban totalmente enlodadas, sus manos tenían cicatrices, su rubio cabello estaba totalmente sucio… Pero, por alguna razón no le importó.

Siguió corriendo a través de aquel extraño bosque que le brindaba paz, hasta que halló la salida. Se quedó paralizada mirando lo que estaba enfrente de ella. Era una ciudad, pequeña, pero ciudad al fin.

Se sintió como si había regresado a ese lugar que su corazón le decía que fuera.

Empezó a caminar entre la gente. Sentía miradas de desprecio. ¿Y ahora qué hizo ella?

"_Mira como está vestida…"_

"_Parece que no se ha bañado en años…"_

"_Es horrible."_

No, no, no de nuevo. Esas palabras… ¡No, por favor, no! Ella odiaba esas palabras. Empezó a correr, lejos de ese lugar lleno de gente que le decía cosas horribles. Corrió hasta que sus pies no pudieron más, cayó rendida a la orilla del mar. Vaya, había caminado tanto…

Se agarró las rodillas y estalló en llanto. Hasta en esta ciudad, dónde todo le parecía conocido, recibía esas palabras horribles.

Se paralizó cuando sintió una mano en su hombro.

—¿Por qué lloras? —Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo. Nadie le había hablado así hace mucho tiempo.

—…

—Vaya, al parecer no te gusta hablar. —El chico rió, tomando asiento al lado de Yellow. Una pequeña rata amarilla saltó al lado de ellos —. ¿Huh? ¿Pika? ¿Conoces a esta chica?

Yellow giró su cabeza hacia el roedor que tenía cerca, le resultaba familiar, de algún lugar. No se animaba a hablar, pero al ver a ese roedor tan sucio como ella no se aguantó el tomarlo en sus brazos y limpiarlo suavemente con el agua que yacía en el mar.

El roedor quedó totalmente limpio, mientras abrazaba a Yellow en forma de agradecimiento.

—¡Wow! ¡Eso fue increíble! Mi Pika nunca abraza a las personas, y para el colmo lo has dejado más limpio de lo que yo suelo hacerlo, jajaja…—Rió con pena el chico —. ¡Eres increíble! ¿Me enseñarás como le hiciste?

A Yellow se le paralizó el corazón.

"¡Eres increíble!"

Quedó en shock. El rompecabeza de su corazón empezaba a formarse nuevamente.

Miró al chico que estaba enfrente. Cabellos negros. Ojos rojos. Palabras motivadoras… Aunque su voz había cambiado, era el mismo.

El mismo que le dio palabras de apoyo.

El mismo que le sonrío cuando estaba mal.

Y el mismo que le dejó…

Pero que volvió cuando necesitaba.

¿Era él, realmente? Yellow empezó a lagrimear. El chico la miró extrañado. El nombre de aquel chico era…

—Red…

El mencionado le miró con las cejas levantadas. Observó a quién tenía enfrente. Ojos amarillos y cabello del mismo color. Gran habilidad con animales.

—¿Yellow? —Ella asintió. Él abrió los ojos enormemente.

Estaba en shock. Yellow temía lo peor. Temía que el le dijera palabras feas. Lo único que sintió fue un abrazo.

—Bienvenida de vuelta, Yellow.

Yellow sollozó. La oscuridad en la que estaba atrapada fue desapareciendo por la dichosa luz, que al fin encontró. Ahora todo volvía a brillar para ella. Miró los ojos del chico, encontrando su rostro, y algo que hace mucho alguien no le hacía.

Una sonrisa que hizo que el corazón de Yellow al fin entrara en la calma que necesitaba hace mucho.

**Fin.**


End file.
